


[podfic] Another Brilliant Idea, Steinberg!

by Annapods



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Laura Hale, Alternate Universe - Human, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crack, Dogs, Fluff, M/M, Pining Derek, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Writer Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-10-23 10:39:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17681885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: ‘Get a dog, or get a therapist.’ A dog had to be less annoying.00:25:05 :: Written byCalrissian18.





	[podfic] Another Brilliant Idea, Steinberg!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jenepod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenepod/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Another Brilliant Idea, Steinberg!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1774411) by [calrissian18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/calrissian18/pseuds/calrissian18). 



 

 

 **Streaming and download (mp3):**[dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/g8rm0d2xpwnyg50/%5BTW%5D%20Another%20Brilliant%20Idea%2C%20Steinberg.mp3?dl=0) \- [google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=14AiAwqTiUmz_tsXR_CTcgd0jx86kT6A8)

 

 **Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [pillowfort](https://pillowfort.io/Annapods) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 **Notes:** this was recorded for Jenepod’s birthday. Happy birthday!  
Thanks to Calrissian18 for giving blanket permission to podfics!

**Credits:** [Old English Sheepdog by flickr user little*harry](https://www.flickr.com/photos/iamharry/3845443262)

 

 


End file.
